A New Veiw
by Angels Feather
Summary: What if Kagome falls so deeply in love with Inuyasha she would die for him? She tries to kill herself… sort of… COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a break from 'Together but Backwards'; I'm totally brain dead on it so I decided to write this.

Summary: What if Kagome falls so deeply in love with Inuyasha she would die for him? She tries to kill herself… sort of…

-Chapter 1: Pick me!- 

'Inuyasha, don't hate me for this!' Kagome pleaded in the head. 'This is better for the both of us!'

Kagome kept running through the forest in search of what she was looking for. ((A/N: duh…))

**-Flashback-**

"Ahhh…" The water sizzled. "That feels good."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed from behind the rock.

"Don't even think about peeking Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Just because Sango didn't want to come didn't mean you had to!"

'That shows you how much you know...' Inuyasha thought from behind his rock.

"Grrr…" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha ears perked up.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha was going to turn around but didn't at the last second.

"Oh! I can't reach my itch and its bothering me!" Kagome groaned. "Meep." ((A/N: Wahoo! Neopets! Add meh, allykatiegals!))

"Come here," Inuyasha commanded.

"W-what?" Kagome's expression was similar to sango when Miroku gropes her tushy.

"Come here!" Inuyasha repeated.

"Why?" Kagome's expression got worse.

"I'm going to scratch your back!" Inuyasha saw Kagome eye his claws painfully. "I'll be careful… promise."

"Okay… Fine…" Kagome backed up to the other side of the rock carefully covered herself. She felt claws on her bare back softly scratching between her shoulder blades. She smiled. Then Inuyasha sniffed the air and gasped.

"What's up Inuayasha?" Kagome wondered looking up.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh," Kagome lowered her head. She grabbed her clothes and swam to the other side of the hot springs. Half way there she stopped and softly said, "I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend…" Inuaysha stood there gaping.

"Inuaysha," Kikyou said solomnly as if she never knew he was there in the first place.

-With Kagome-

'How dare he play with my feelings like that?' Kagome threw her clothes to the shore and got out of the water. 'He has to know I love him…' She dried off her body. 'He does know! The way I act around him… and the way I act embarrassed when people think of us as a couple.' She slid into underwear and pleated skirt. ' I bet right now they're locking lips…' Kagome put bra on… 'Inuaysha…' a tear of pain rolled down her cheek as she put on her shirt. She wiped it away.

Just then a thought struck her and she started in a sprint.

She rounded the edge of the springs and saw them there. She was behind Inuyasha. She sighed. 'Good. She didn't drag him to Hell yet…'

Inuyasha heard her sigh and turned around.

"Kagome? What are you doig here?" Inuaysha backed away.

"I was taking a bath if you remember…" Kagome started to comb her hair.

"But… but… Kikoyu's here!" Inuaysha was in awe.

"Inuaysha? Is there a problem?" Kikyou walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Kagome couldn't look. She turned around. "You still love her… Am I only supposed to be here when she isn't?" She turned around… again…

Kikyou looked at Inuaysha… "Um... well…"

Kikyou seemed to back off Inuyashamaking him pick between them. At first, he turned around to look at Kikyou.

"Kikyou?" He turned back and Kagome was gone…

-----

I know in my first fic, Kikyou and Inuaysha will never be together but this fic might not seem… what it… seems to be? I'm not making much sence because I'm writing this on paper I nthe middle of Health class…


	2. Chapter 2

Heh heh… math class now… Damn angles….

-Chapter 2: In search of…-

Inuyasha chased her. He tracked her scent back to the village.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he passed the well with Kagome on the edge of climbing in it. She looked up.

"Great…" She said rolling her eyes… Inuyasha started to run at her when she jumped. He reached down and caught her ankle.

"Aha! Got ya!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He blushed and looked away. Kagome reached up and pulled down her skirt so Inuyasha couldn't see her undies. ((A/N: He caught her ankle so gravity would pull her upper body to the ground making her completely upside down. Then again... the laws of Japanese Animation would make this occurrence impossible.)) He pulled her up and out of the well. Kagome stood up with her back facing him and brushed herself off slowly.

"Sit." Kagome glared at the tree in front of her. She turned around to go back down the well. This time Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. Of course, Kagome flailing her arms and legs was about to yell you-know-what when she got interrupted.

"Kagome, if I go down, you do too." His face smiled nicely, then evilly. Kagome never stopped wiggling the whole time way back.

"Give up, Kagome." Kaede stated. "Inuyasha will not let go of ye. He really wants ye to stay here! If I make him let go of ye, will ye promise to stay here?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Kagome asked grumpily. She dug her thin nails into Inuyasha's wrists that were still around her waist. Inuyasha "Feh"ed.

"Inuyasha, do ye need a glass of water?" Kaede asked kindly.

"No, the muscles in my wrists are twitching in pain…" Inuyasha blinked. "Because of her nails…" Kagome smiled.

-Later that night-

'I can't believe he made me sleep here,' Kagome rolled over to see the hanyou. 'Me and him alone…' Kagome wiggled more toward the door. 'I'm almost afraid to sleep…' Inch inch inch. 'Closer! Closer!' The hanyou opened an eye.

"Do I have to move you back?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"No," Kagome hid back into her sleeping bag... "I'll be good…"

'Come on! Fall asleep!' Kagome stared at him. His eyes drooped and his ears twitched scanning the room. His breathing got deep and slow and his body went limp. 'Finally!' Kagome thought as she continued inching toward the bamboo blind. After 10 more minutes, she finally reached the door and slid out of her sleeping bag. She moved the blind just enough to slip outside.

She peeked back in and whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha." And snuck into the forest running at top speed to the hot springs… 'Kikyou? Where are you!'

-----

Oo Cliffy? Maybe? Where is she going? Have I already answered that? What does she want with Kikyou? Will she come back alive? Only I know! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome is quite ooc (out of character) in this chapter and the fallowing 2 as well… more in this one though…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine!

-Chapter 3: Setting goals and taking aim! -

After being almost killed 8 different times, she finally reached the springs. Kikyou wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped behind her. "Why'd you come here?"

"Because." Kagome stated as she turned around. She was bleeding in more than one place.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stepped forward. "What happened?"

"Demons." Kagome looked up at the steamed tree leaves. "Quite a few of them. I won though…"

"How?" Inuyasha stepped closer again.

"I'm on a mission I have to complete." Kagome answered simply.

"May I…" Inuyasha started saying something but got cut off.

"No, you may not ask," Kagome suddenly lost interest in the leaves and looked at him. "Because I know you'll try to stop me…"

Inuyasha was shocked that she would actually say something like that to him. He tried to embrace her when a tear ran down her face but she pushed him away…

"No, I'm fine." Kagome looked him in his eyes.

"Well, if it's dangerous, maybe…" Inuyasha was cut off again.

"No, if you come, you'll find out and stop me. I need to do this alone." Kagome said sadly. More tears fell down her face but she dried them quickly. She looked back at Inuyasha. Pushing him in the springs, she did only one thing.

"Sit!" he went straight to the bottom.

**-End Flashback-**

((A/N: Wow. That took a while. 2 chapters!))

She found her sitting in a tree.

"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled. She looked down.

"Kagome?" Kikyou's soul collectors helped her down.

"You remember when you took half my soul?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kikyou took another soul from one of her collectors.

"Well, do you want the other half?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Is this a trick?" Kikyou was getting more suspicious by the second.

"Inuyasha still loves you, Kikyou." Kagome started explaining as a visitor hid in the bushes. They're eyes narrowed. "I love Inuyasha and I know you do too." The stranger's eyes opened wide… they blushed. "I though that since he loves you, maybe if I become apart of you, he will love me too… Deal?"

"Kagome what is wrong with you?" Kikyou asked calmly.

"Look, what would you do for Inuyasha's heart?" Kagome opened her arms wide.

"A lot more than dying. I would come back from Hell for him." Kikyou's collectors brought her her bow and arrows. She took aim. "I already did." The stranger shifted uncomfortably.

Kikyou's arm steadied and fired. The stranger ran out of the bushes.

"No! Kagome!"

-----

Yes, Inuyasha _lives!_ Ok! Don't even say I killed him… He's the life of the show! Well, the next 2 chapters are alternative endings… You choose.

The First: The arrow hit it's mark….

The Second: It misses because of the stranger…

By the way… who is it? 2 different people… 2 different chapters…


	4. Chapter 4a

Warning! Ok, people! This chapter is where she gets hit… If you think Kagome should live, go to Chapter 4b…

-Chapter 4a: And down they fall…-

"No! Kagome!" Sango came tearing out of the bushes towards her best friend. Kikyou looked at her and signaled her soul collectors to get her.

They zoomed out of the bushes and trees and tangled Sango there to watch her best friend die.

The arrow found its target. It hit Kagome so hard the aura blasted her back. She landed in a jumbled heap. Her soul started to float up, up and away. Kikyou's favorite soul collector went and grabbed, with difficultly, Kagome's soul. It flew back to Kikyou who took it from the collector.

Holding it close to her heart, all the other souls flew up and imploded. Kikyou absorbed Kagome's soul and screamed. All the clay shattered off her new real skin and she collapsed.

The soul collectors that bound Sango in mid-air released her and flew to Kikyou. Sango collapsed like Kikyou did and put her face in her hands.

'I let her die.' Sango wept. She picked up Kagome's body and slowly making her way back to the village for burial. She never even saw Kikyou leave.

-At the village-

Sango let out silent tears. Miroku was sitting outside Kaede's hut.

"So, you finally return?" Miroku said cheerfully. Then he spotted Kagome's limp body and Sango's tears. He put 2 and 2 together and took Kagome's body from her best friend's bloody hands. Miroku took the corpse into Kaede's hut and set it on a mat. He went back out and stopped a few steps away from Sango. She looked up.

"Kagome gave herself up for Inuyasha's love!" Sango still had tears rolling freely down her pink cheeks. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but though better of it. The look on Sango's face was horrifying. She walked the difference between them and put her head on Miroku's shoulder. All he could do is put his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be ok…" Miroku said calmly. "I'm sure it will be…"

THE END

-----

Omg… I'm crying right now… I only made it this sad because my Grandma's sick and not doing well… I didn't quite finish it for all you daydreamers out there…


	5. Chapter 4b

Warning! In this chapter Kagome lives! For all you creepy people out there who think she should die, go back a chapter…

-Chapter 4b: And they rise again…-

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha came tearing out of the bushes at full speed. He tore at the collectors that Kikyou sent at him.

He saw the arrow getting closer to Kagome who now had a look of shock on her face.

"Kagome!" He called again. He took one giant leap and landed beside her. Her pushed her to the right. Just when he was about to dodge it, it skimmed his fire rat kimono. The very tip of the arrow had broken the flesh on his shoulder and he started to bleed. Kikyou reached for another arrow but there was nothing but air. She scowled and walked away.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha as he sat down roughly. She dropped to her knees.

"Inuyasha! Why did you come?" Kagome started to cry. "I told you not to!"

"Kagome!" He pulled he into a hug. "I heard what you said about you loving me…" They both blushed. "I just wanted to that you."

He let go of her and looked into her eyes. He smiled and then she did too.

"Let's go home." Kagome said getting up.

Kikyou watched as the 2 friends walked back to the village. Kagome stopped and looked back to were Kikyou was hiding.

'Thank you!' She mouthed clearly. She smiled and ran to catch up to Inuyasha…

THE END

-----

Was all that planned? I don't know… Daydreamers… feast! Ideas for my other Inuyasha one? Thankies! Yoho Pirate!


End file.
